Killing Time
by Edgespeare
Summary: He would do anything for HER. Anything. And if Time itself want to get in his way...well, it better do it's worst. Because you best believe he will.
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Killing Time, a story by yours truly. This story is very influenced by "Harry Potter and the Wastelands of Time" by joe6991 (go read it now and be prepared to be awed by it's majesty) - that being said, it is it's own creature. And I'm telling you now...you better not be hoping for a happy little adventure. **

**~Edgespeare**

_Beginnings_

_Let me ask you somethin'. What would you do for the person you love?_

"You have to do it. There is no other choice."

_Would you lie?_

"I promise...I'll make this all better. I'll do everything I can to stop it!"

_Would you cheat?_

"What...what are you doing you fool!"

"Ending this."

_Would you steal? Murder? Maim? Torture?_

"You fucked with the wrong person, pal."

_Would you send the world __**screaming**__ into the abyss? Set ablaze every man, woman, and child's soul; bring about the __**End of Days**__ just to save that one person?_

"There is nothing you can do, Mr. Logan. We've gone over this...time and Time again. There is no sanity in what you do."

"Heh...good thing I tought that sonovabitch his lesson a while ago. Sanity ain't around no more."

_And- here's the important part - would you do it over...and over...and over...and over AND OVER again?_

_I've watched it burn, you know? Oh best believe I have. I've watched the whole world be engulfed in fire and brimstone so many times, it no longer registered. Heh...I've even added a bit of fuel to it a few times. Best believe..._

_I've tried to change it. I've tried to change the outcome, rewrite the script. But it never sticks. Never. The world stops turning and the fire keeps burning. Forever...or not. 'Cuz see, I found this neat little trick. A kinda loop-hole in the universe. I just hop on my merry little Merry-Go-Round and -viola!- I'm back at the starting line, ready to lose the race all over again. Ready to watch the fire start burning and the world stop turning aaaaaallll over again. In a way, I just don't give a damn any more. Let the fucking flames lick the bones of the damned to ash. Let the demons eat their fill of innocent flesh. I wouldn't care. I really wouldn't..._

_Except for one thing._

_They used HER. They took HER soul, HER heart, and used it to __**rip**__ open the fabric of reality. To bring about the End of Days in a deluded quest for power _(Is it any more deluded than your own quest? - a voice whispers but I ignore it)_._

_And I have a problem with that._

_You really did fuck with the wrong person._


	2. Starting Line

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

_I gave up...everything._

_Then again, there wasn't much to give up. After The War and the coming of the End of Days...everything was just ash. So I guess you could say that I actually got a rather good deal. And I say you're an idiot._

_There are somethings man was never suppose to do. Laws at the very foundation of the universe that _could not_ and _must not_ be broken. Atrophy is the way of Life. To make that rule obsolete, to turn back the clock and spit in the face of Eternity...best believe nothing good could come from it. But still...but still..._

_Even after all the long hard years...even after seeing Hellfire scar the land and the stars fall from the sky...I still have something in me that gives a shit. What was it called again? A concience. Yeah, I got me one of those. I don't hear it much anymore. Just another voice rockin' around in this ol' head. But it comes out nice and clear at night, in my dreams. Its scream for me to stop, to let go, to just let the world _die_. One life isn't worth the world. One soul isn't worth trillions. Oh, dear God does it _beg_._

_But then I Wake Up. I put on my best shit-eating grin, kick some ass and watch the world burn all over again. Yup. Just another day in Paradise for Beast Boy the Magnificent! Heh..._

**~0~**

The memories come like waves breaking on the shore. I can feel them filling up the crevices in my mind - like a sponge soaking up water. It feels as though my brain ballons up to strain gently against my skull even though I know that's physically impossible. A deep breath fills my lungs as I take in the scent of my long-lost-but-recently-regained room. Dirty cloths and stale pizza and just a hint of laundry deturgent coming from the sheets that cover me. _Home_, I think as I keep my eyes closed.

I begin my routine expection for every trip back to the starting line. Two arms? Check. Hands and fingers? Check. Legs? Double check. I wiggle my toes experimentally. Check X 10. Groovey. Looks like we're in business ladies and gentlemen!

Eyes still closed I roam my hands over my body. No aches, no pains...no bruises, scrapes, cuts, lacerations, gunshot wounds, stab wounds, ripped tendons, broken bones, internal bleeding or hickeys. Oh yes, BB's back!

A wide grin stretches across my face as I hop out of bed and head towards the bathroom. There's work to be done! Plans to ruin, villians to bring down and many many lovely ladies that need Mr. Logan's attention. And who am I to deny them that?

The lights of the bathroom lash out to refelct harshly into my eyes. Muttering curses under my breath I make my way towards the shower and turn on the water. As soon as it's hot enough I strip and jump in. The blast of heated H2O hits my face and I find bliss. Dear God, how long was it since I had a decent shower? Years probably. One tends to lose track of Time after the End. But now I'm back at the Beginning and at the very least I can enjoy my shower...especially since things are gonna go ape-shit pretty soon.

Even at the Beginning there isn't much time for rest. I always come back on the same day, at the same time. By then things are already in motion, the train already on route toward it's wreck. I don't know why I can't come back sooner. Perhaps I should have read that Contract a little better...

Within a few short months, The War will begin. And within a Year most of the heroes will be dead. After that...well, after that is where shit gets real.

But destiny is still a few hours away. Until then, I'll enjoy my shower.

**~0~**

It's at 11:47 AM that I leave the bathroom, dressed in my old black and purple uniform. The halls of the Tower are just as I remember then, but different from where I came from. These halls arn't soaked in blood and tragedy. At least not yet. My footsteps echo around me as I walk toward the Common Room, humming a silly tune under my breath. I knew that all of the Titans would be there and I'm looking forward to seeing them again. Not all of them usually survive after The War. Those that are still alive differ from Time to Time, but someone always dies, and I always miss them deeply.

But you gotta wonder about the man that's willing to watch his friends die again and again just for the slim hope of saving HER. In the back of my mind, I consider myself a traitor. Not that that stops me from going back.

On the way to the Common Room I pass HER room. My steps falter for the briefest of moments but I soldier on. That room is empty, I know, so theres no point in being distracted. I'll be seeing HER soon enough.

At 11:50 AM I walk through the automatic door into the Common Room. The soft WHOOOSH of the door alerts them of my presence but noone looks up. It's just another day, after all...

"Yo, Grass-stain!" Cyborg calls from his place in front of the enormous television. Both his human and artificial eyes are glued to the racing game he was playing. " 'Bout time you woke your green butt up! Get over here so I cream ya!"

"Ha!" I say back, keeping to a worn script. "As if you could beat my high score, Tin-man!"

"Oh yeah? What'ya call this?" He says just as the words NEW HIGH SCORE flash on the screen. Cyborg quickly replaces my name with his on the game.

"It's called 'luck', Metal-head! I'll show ya how it's done after I eat something."

"I made bacon!"

I shoot Cyborg a dirty look. After having to eat carrion or go hungry for who knows how long, I'd be damned if I ate any of that disgusting shit! My kingdom for tofu! As I rummage around the fridge for my breakfast, I hear Robin call to us from his place on the couch.

"You better hurry Beast Boy. We have a meeting with the Mayor in 30 minutes."

Placing my dish on the counter, I let my eyes roam around the room as I ate. Everyone looked exactly as I remembered them. Young. Filled with life. It was almost...eerie. The future(s) I've seen were never kind to them. It's never kind to anyone, but especially not to my friends.

Robin's face is whole and healthy, not covered in deep scars that mar and twist his visage. His old mask is still in place, covering what I know to be two steel grey eyes. Two whole, healthy eyes. I can even see a small smile on his lips if I look carefully enough. I haven't seen one of those in years.

My eyes turn to Starfire as she flies circles around the room. Silkie is nestled in her arms as she giggles and coos at it. In the last future I came from, Starfire can no longer fly. The feeling of happiness she needs to achieve such a thing had left her a long time ago. The Starfire I remember had room for only rage in her heart. She had always been the most caring of us, the most sympathetic...so when the world stopped turning and the fire started burning...she broke.

Cyborg died early in The War last time around. Well, more like murdered. When we found him, his body was destroyed and what little human parts he had left were mutilated beyond recognition. He died in true pain, of that I'm sure. Its amazing to see him, whole and alive, playing video games like he use to. I stiffle the growing feelings within me with a bite of tofu.

My eyes travel across the room and settle on a blue cloak. Raven sat at the far corner, hood pulled up and nose buried in a dusty tome. I felt my breath hitch. Oh poor, sweet Raven. The future is even worse for you, isn't it? It's unfair how cruel your life has been, WILL be, for someone as incredible as you. Amazing, mysterious, beautfiul Raven. If it wasn't for HER I would have loved Raven. Her rare smile could always light up my day. And to see her whole, healthy..._sane_...that was almost enough to make all this Time Travel bullshit worth it.

Almost.

Raven notices me staring and gives me an annoyed yet curious look. I smile back and wave, mouth still busy chewing tofu. She rolls her eyes and goes back to her book. But I know she's smiling on the inside and that makes me happy. Robin breaks me from my reverie with a loud _ahem_.

"Alright guys," Our fearless leader says, putting down the newspaper he was reading. "Lets head out. I don't want to make the Mayor even madder at us by arriving late."

And so at 12:01 PM we all make our way to the T-car. But my mind isn't on the Mayor we'll never meet with today or the silent goth girl to my right. Not even thoughts of the coming War are in my mind. No...the only thing I'm thinking is that in a few minutes, I'll get to see HER again

And that DOES make this Time Travel bullshit worth it.

**~~0~~**

**AN: **

**I better explain at least one thing here. This is not a romance story. There are no "pairings". This story is about the man named Garfield Logan , A.K.A Beast Boy, and how horrors and mistakes have transformed him into an Insane Time Traveling Determinator.**

**SHE is important. And Beast Boy really does love HER...but that love destroys more than redeems. It hurts more than heals. You'll see.**

**With that out of the way, I want to apologize for how short and rather tedious this chapter is. Right now I just want to get all of this ground stuff out of the way before we get to the real meat of the story. Next chapter I promise there will be explosions. Explosions, awesome one-liners, forbidden love, and all the cheesy jokes Beast Boy can throw at you.**

**~Edgespeare**


End file.
